Tweeting Time
by aicchan
Summary: Gimana sih jadinya kalo para saint punya akun Twiter? Check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tweeting Time**

Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami

Chara : All

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

**oOo**

**A/N** : Hanya reaksi gila dari pengandaian, "gimana sih jadinya kalo para saint punya akun Twiter?". Maka lahirlah fic geje berikut ini. Silahkan dinikmati. Berhubung TL asli itu dari bawah ke atas, yg ini dijadikan atas ke bawah aja ya, biar ga bingung XD Dan berhubung tanda 'at' ga kebaca di ffn, jadinya saya ganti dengan -at-.

**oOo**

Matahari musim semi bersinar cerah di pagi hari nan ceria itu. Dalam kedamaian yang memanja seluruh umat dalam rangkulan hangatnya, para penghuni Sanctuary, tanah suci sang Dewi Athena, malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri dengan gadget mereka yang tetap _up to date. Untuk sejenak, hidup mereka disurahkan sepenuh hati pada godaan dunia maya._

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Bete. Mana nih si Kanon? Aku suruh beli es krim aja lama bener. Ga tau ini kuil Gemini lagi panas banget apa? #poke **-at-Gemini_younger**

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Apaan sih nih **-at-Gemini_older**? Panas apanya? Dingin begini kok dibilang panas.

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Eh **-at-kalaJengking** ngaco. Jelas aja lu kedinginan. Lu pacaran kan ama si **-at-CoolKas** itu? Mesra kok diumbar kemana-mana.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Gemini_older** sirik aja sih lu. Makanya cari pacar, Bro. Jgn kemana-mana berdua sama adek lo **-at-Gemini_younger** itu. Qt kan jadi curiga.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Hush, **-at-kalaJengking**. Jgn kasih tau donk. Kamu mau kita dilempar pake Another Dimension ama **-at-Gemini_older** n **-at-Gemini_younger**? Itu kan rahasia.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Ya elah, ayang -at-**CoolKas**. Bilangnya rahasia tapi kau mensyen dua makhluknya. Sama aja bo'ong =="

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

-at-**kalaJengking** O iya lupa. Sorry…

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Milo n Camus ini duduk berduaan, tapi malah sibuk sama smartphone mereka. Dasar pasangan aneh. Ngobrol langsung kan bisa, malah nge-Tweet.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Barunya online, TL penuh dengan obrolan ga penting. Apa memang Gold Saints di Sanctuary lagi ga ada kerjaan ya?

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Shaka? Sejak kapan kau jadi **-at-Virgo_galau**? Apa yang sedang kau galaukan sobatku? Tell me, my friend!

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

**-at-Leo_keren** Tidak ada yang sedang aku galaukan. Hanya ingin saja. Bukannya kata ini sedang ngetrend ya?

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

#tabokinLeo Oi **-at-Leo_keren**, Shaka mah mana ngerti galau itu apaan. *sengaja g mensyen, daripada lima inderaku abis ama dia*

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Guys… ada yang lagi di luar Sanctuary ga sih? Titip foundation donk. Lagi keabisan nih. Jgn smpe kulit gw rusak krn cuaca yg ga menentu, OMG

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

Master **-at-CoolKas**, hari ini boleh saya mampir ke Sanctuary? Saya ingin diajari jurus Aurora Execution Master yg keren itu.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Maaf, muridku **-at-Ice_Hyouga** tercinta. Hari ini saya ada janji penting yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Woy **-at-Ice_Hyouga**! Main yuk. Si **-at-Rantai_Nebula** n **-at-Fire_Bird** uda nunggu di dpn bandara! Si **-at-Naga_Gunung** nti nyusul. Jgn ganggu Master-mu dlu!

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Doohhh! Kakak **-at-Gemini_older,** Sanctuary ke toko es krim thu jauh bang. Minta si **-at-CoolKas** suplai es balok dlu aj, biar kuilnya dingin dikit.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

OH Zeus! Mensyen gue ga penting banget isinya. #tabokinsatusatu #nomention

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Eh **-at-Gemini_younger** lagi di luar Sanctuary ya? Titip Foundation donk, ganteng. Nanti aku kasih mawar paling indah dari kuil Pisces.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

**-at-QueenAphrodite** amit2 gw mau masuk toko kosmetik demi elu. Najis! Gw juga g butuh mawar elu, kalo ada bunga, bunga Bank donk. Modal dikit!

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Adekku sayang **-at-Gemini_younger**! Jangan sekali-sekali kau turuti **-at-QueenAphrodite** kalo ga, aku ga sudi jadi kakak kembarmu lagi!

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Wow wow masbro, **-at-Gemini_older**. Tenang aja, adikmu ini masih cukup waras kok. Cuekin aja si ratu **-at-QueenAphrodite** jejadian itu.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Isi TL sumpah ga penting semua. Pacaran lah, kepanasan lah, mana pke ada yg sibuk make-up lah. Perlu kutebas?

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Hadeh,, baru dari kuilnya **-at-Virgo_galau**. Kirain dia mau curhat, malah dpt ceramah. Aku masih pingin merit ama Marin woy, jgn jadiin aku biksu

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Temen-temen satu Sanctuary ini kelewatan semua. Ga setia kawan. Mending aku rawat mawar-mawarku aja deh, yang paling setia sama aku #pundung

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Baru nyampe toko es krim. Tu orang seleranya gimana yak, masa pesen es krim rasa blueberry campur mocca? Yang ada gue diliatin satu toko.

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

Si **-at-Ice_Hyouga** sedih bgt hari ini. Apa gegara ga bisa ketemu master Camus, ya? Ajak Seiya ke Sanctuary skg aja deh biar bs nemenin Hyouga.

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

**-at-Rantai_Nebula** memang cuma kamu sahabat sejatiku. Aku jauh-jauh ke Yunani kan untuk berguru, bukan plesir. Master Camus T_T~

.

**Ryozan Kid** -at-Naga_Gunung

Jjs bareng Bronze Saint yg lain. Kayaknya kudu beli oleh2 bwt Shunlei n Roshi. Etapi Roshi kan bsk nyusul ke Sanctuary. Ga usah deh klo gt.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Dasar si **-at-kalaJengking**. Bikin orang ketinggalan berita di TL saja. Mana murid saya? Kok ga bales?

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Haduh ayang **-at-CoolKas**, baru bentar aja udah marah-marah. Besok kan aku ada misi, wajar donk kalo pinginnya berduaan sama kamu. *cup muah

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-kalaJengking **tapi ga harus di tempat terbuka juga kan, Scorpio? Kamu mau saya bekuin di Frozen Coffin?

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

J-jangan donk. Mending si **-at-Gemini_older** aja yang kamu bekuin. Dia kan lagi kepanasan.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Daripada memantau TL yang semakin tidak jelas ini, lebih baik saya meditasi saja untuk menjernihkan pikiran saya. OFF.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Oh! Si bocah **-at-Naga_Gunung** mau ke Sanctuary? Bocah! Kau harus datang ke kuil Cancer! Kalau tidak, ku hantui kau sampai Rozan.

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Untung tadi cuma numpang lewat Kuil Scorpio, jadi ga harus meracuni mata ini dengan kemesraan tiada batas si kalajengking sama si tukang es.

**.**

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-SagittaMan** Abaaaang~ Doain adekmu ini biar sukses ngajak Marin kencan ya, bang!

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

**-at-Leo_keren** Aiolia… jangan kencan terus. Latihan jangan lupa.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-SagittaMan **beres, bang. Kencan jalan, latihan juga pasti jalan kok. Doain ya, bang. Mohon doa restu.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Oi, **-at-SagittaMan**, kapan si **-at-Leo_keren** merit? Jangan lupa undang-undang se-Sanctuary!

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

**-at-TopengMati **siapa yang bilang adikku **-at-Leo_keren **mau merit?

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

**-at-SagittaMan **lha itu udah minta doa restu.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-TopengMati** doain aku juga dong, sob. Demi kebahagiaan bersama.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

**-at-Leo_keren **Beres bos! PJannya jangan lupa ye!

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-TopengMati **tenang, sob. Aku ini suka duka dibagi bersama kok.

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Lebih baik aku minta Shaka jadi pembimbing meditasiku hari ini. Pusing. OFF dulu. **-at-Virgo_galau**… aku menuju kuilmu sekarang!

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Anak-anakku sepertinya heboh sekali hari ini. Mulai yang kepanasan, kasmaran, bingung sama make-up. Jangan lupa tugas ya, anak-anakku.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion** Namanya juga anak muda. Butuh senang-senang juga kan?

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko** biar muda tapi tidak boleh lupa tanggung jawab.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **Ya ini kan hari sabtu. Sekali-sekali bersantai ga bikin orang mati kok, Shion. Kau ini tetap saja ga berubah. Selalu serius.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko** Tugas Saints kan 24/7, Dohko!

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **24/7… kau pikir mereka itu macam pegawe minimarket 24 jam apa? Atau rumah sakit?

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **Becandamu tidak lucu.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **Bikin kamu marah itu memang menyenangkan. Ha ha ha ha… Cek DM deh sekarang. Penting!

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Liat TL kok ada Master sama Roshi? Lagi berantem ya?

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Tiap baca IDnya si Mu, sumpah gw jadi laper. **-at-Kambing_Muda**

**.**

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

**-at-TopengMati **Jangan berani-berani kau makan kambing di depan saya kalau ga mau saya kurung pakai Crystal Wall.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

**-at-Kambing_Muda **Jahat bener sih?! Nantang berantem?

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

FFUUUU! Gw udah buru-buru balik ke kuil Gemini, nyatanya si **-at-Gemini_older** malah molor. Gw templokin aja apa ya ini es krim ke muka dia?

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

My Master **-at-CoolKas**, saya menuju Sanctuary sekarang bersama teman-teman. Latihannya besok juga gpp kok, Master.

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Meditasi sama **-at-Virgo_galau** memang manjur buat memulihkan kondisi pikiran. Makasih Shaka! Saatnya bertugas!

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

**-at-TopengMati **Saya tidak nantang kamu berantem, kamu saja yang mudah tersinggung. Sudahlah. Capek kalau TLnya begini. Saya OFF.

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Lho~ **-at-Kambing_muda** jangan OFF dulu! Saya baru saja online kenapa kamu OFF? Saya mampir ke kuilnya aja ah.

**.**

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

#latereply **-at-Gemini_younger** Kamu kira saya ini tukang es atau gimana? Enak saja disuruh suplay es buat kuil Gemini.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Nganggur. Bikin kesel aja. Mendingan jalan2 ke kota sebelah. **-at-Aries_Shion** jangan kasih misi dulu ya!

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Puas dah jalan-jalan di Yunani. Saatnya menuju ke Sanctuary. Si **-at-Ice_Hyoga** kaya'nya udah kangen banget sama **-at-CoolKas** ==

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Para Saint-ku ini sepertinya sedang nganggur semua ya. Apa saya perlu ngadain Galaxian War lagi? Kali ini Gold Saint juga ikut deh.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe** -sama, saya mohon jangan menambah pekerjaan saya lagi bulan ini…

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-aSHURA **Jangan pulang lewat jam 10 malam, ya! Nanti saya kasih hukuman ngepel tangga dari Kuil Aries sampai Pisces.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

**-at-Aries_Shion **lho,kenapa, Shion? Kan seru… Nanti saya undang pasukan Poseidon sekaligus pasukan Hades. Biar makin rame.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe** …

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

ASTAGA, POPE **-at-Aries_Shion**! TEGA AMAT SIH?

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

… RT **-at-Aries_Shion** : **-at-Athena_Oenjoe** …

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Kamu kenapa ikut hening begitu, **-at-Virgo_galau**?

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Maaf, **-at-Athena_Oenjoe **-sama. Saya hanya tidak ingin dijadikan pengantar pesan, mentang2 saya bisa ke Underworld dlm kondisi hidup….

.

Sementara itu nun jauh di Ellysium, tampaklah Hades sedang memandangi _smartphone_ yang baru saja dibelikan Pandora untuknya. Matanya memandang layar lebar gadget di tangannya itu. Sepertinya lagi mengalami dilema antara bingung dan juga shock.

"… Ini Athena dan anak buahnya memang lagi pada kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya menuh-menuhin TL-ku dengan berita-berita ga penting seperti ini."

Dengan sedikit kaku dan gerakan yang amat sangat serba berhati-hati, sang Hades pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

**LordOfDarkness** -at-Hades_sama

Dasar penghuni Sanctuary bodoh. Biar saja mereka sibuk nge-Tweet, saya akan kirim specter untuk menyerang mereka secara mendadak sekarang.

.

Puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, Hades pun memposting tweet pertamanya di hari itu tanpa sadar itu membuat reaksi berlawanan dari para penghuni Sanctuary…

.

Di seluruh kuil yang ada di Sanctuary,semua personel mulai Bronze hingga Gold bahkan hingga Athena dan sang Pope, tampak tak berkedip memandang layar gadget mereka. Sinkronisasi penuh keajaiban muncul dalam pikiran mereka yang mengutarakan pikiran yang sama begitu melihat tweet baru yang muncul dalam timeline mereka…

_"Tak ku sangka ternyata Hades itu gaptek. Kalau dia nulis pengumuman begitu namanya bukan serangan mendadak lagi dong."_

Akhirnya seluruh Sanctuary pun langsung ilfill untuk nge-tweet lagi dan bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan para spectre.

**oOo**

**Tamat dengan semena-mena**

**oOo**

Hasil dari obrolan geje dan menghasilkan fic yang geje #terpuruk. Sekali lagi dibeta dan dibantu dalam pengembangan cerita oleh my sweety best friend **awan_angel** XD

Ya… semoga fic ini bisa menghibur =)

PS : hanya seginilah kadar humor saya. Maap atas kegaringan yang absurd ini #menghilang


	2. Chapter 2

**Tweeting Time**

Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami

Chara : All

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Hujan rintik-rintik mambasahi tanah Sanctuary. Penghuni dunia seakan sedang enggan untuk berbuat kekacauan, jadilah hari ini, sekali lagi, para _saint_ Athena memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berkelana di dunia maya.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Boseeeeeen! Ayang **-at-CoolKas **mana sih? Katanya mau kesini. Gini deh, tiap kali ada si **-at-Ice_Hyouga **itu, aku pasti dicuekin #pundung

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Gawat! Saya bangun kesiangan. Hawanya dingin, jadi malas keluar dari selimut.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Zzzz…. Groook… groook….

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Woy, **-at-aSHURA**. Klo ngorok ga usah di TL orang deh #tabokin

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Selamat pagi, anak-anakku. Daripada menganggur, lebih baik kalian bebersih kuil. Kasihan itu saya lihat sarang laba-laba dan debu menumpuk-

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

-dan tolong yang punya koleksi buku-buku dewasa, jangan dibiarkan bergeletakkan begitu saja. Ingat! Adik-adik bronze kalian sedang ada di Sanctuary-

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

-Jangan sampai saya lihat ada yang meminjamkan buku-buku dewasa. Sudah banyak list hukuman yang saya siapkan bagi yang melanggar.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

*buru-buru nyimpen koleksi* Haduuuh~ _Pope_ Shion pagi-pagi begini udah bikin ultimatum horor begitu.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Makanya, **-at-kalaJengking**, itu koleksi simpen yang rapi! Di bawah kolong kek, ato klo perlu bukin ruang rahasia. Wkwkwkwkw…

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Leo_keren **Bawel lu! Kuil lu jg klo ga gara2 Aiolis ga bakal rapi kaya' begitu!

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Itulah enaknya punya abang, **-at-kalaJengking**. Ngiri loe?

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

**-at-Leo_keren**, **-at-kalaJengking**, ayo bebersih! Kuil kalian itu sudah ky tempat sampah pindah. Kalau dihukum _Pope_ Shion, aku g mau nolongin.

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

PAGIII! Wooo~ pada bebersih nih? Yang udah kelar bebersih, ntar ke kuil saya aja, aku masak sarapan special.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Ada yang bilang sarapan? #laper oh, si **-at-sruduk_ah** toh. Bro, abis gini gua kesana! Bagi sarapannyaaaaaa!

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

Shion ini daaari dulu kelewat serius. Anak-anak, santai aja, kuil kotor bukan akhir dunia kok.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Pagi para _saint_-ku yang manis. Hari ini saya ama **-at-QueenAphrodite** mo shopping donk~

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Adekku, **-at-Gemini_younger**, bantu kakakmu ini beresin majalah2 g bener punyamu! Nanti klo aku yg kena omel _Pope_ kan ga banget.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Ayolah, bang**-at-Gemini_older**. Nolong adek itu pahalanya gede, lho.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Ayang **-at-CoolKas** manaaaaa? Bantuin aku beresin nih kuil donk! ~yang?!

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

**-at-kalaJengking **EDAN! PAGI2 BIKIN ORANG KEJANG! Kangen sih kangen, bro! Inget temen yg Forever Alone ini donk! #gantungditembok

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

Selamat pagi, Sanctuary…. Biar hari hujan begini, tetap semangat ya… Ah~ **-at-Virgo_galau**, makasih saya boleh meginap di kuilmu semalam :)

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Wooo~ kuil Sagittarius udah bersih kinclong. Aiolos emang master bebersih deh. Sori ya, om, ga bantuin bersih2. Ntar ak pinjetin deh.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Siap memborong make-up bareng sama **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**.

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

Tiap kali di kuil Aquarius, jd inget Siberia. Jadi inget **–at-AnotherIceman**. Isaac~ kamu g mau mau main ke Sanctuary?

.

**LordOfDarkness** -at-Hades_sama

Seperti biasa, makhluk Sanctuary itu santainya kelewatan. Ponakan gue si **-at-Athena_Oenjoe** pake acara shopping segala.

.

**Flawless Beauty** –at-PandoraCayankHades

**-at-Hades_sama** tidak usah mengurusi para _saint_ yang tidak penting itu!

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Apaan sih om **-at-Hades_sama **n **–at-PandoraCayankHades** sirik aj. Makany gaul donk! Jalan2 kek ke mall, gitu. Nyalon. Liat tuh rambut g keurus.

.

**Flawless Beauty** –at-PandoraCayankHades

HEH! **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**! Ga usah sok2an akrab sama **-at-Hades_sama** deh! Mentang2 udah damai. Gue tetep g ngakuin!

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Dasar **–at-PandoraCayankHades**. Udah bagus saya mau sepakat damai sama Hades. Malah dia marah-marah geje. OFF deh. Saya masih belum milih gaun buat hari ini.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe**, kita kompakan pake baju pink yuuuuk~

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

TL pagi begini isinya orang mabok semua. Klo masih ngantuk mending molor lagi sana daripada ngerusuh di TL orang.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Gua bingung nih… napa ujung2nya _spectre_ ama _saint_ saling follow begini yak? Ga sekalian tuh makhluk2 laut di-summon semua?

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Wohooooo! Kuilku udah bening! Ternyata bisa juga aku beberes sendiri, ga pake diteriakin ama ayang **–at-CoolKas**. Btw… Camus mana sih?

.

**Ryozan Kid** -at-Naga_Gunung

Latihan pagi di Sanctuary memang beda. Tapi sendiri disini, jadi kangen sama nasi kepal buatan -**at-Dragon_Girl**. Met pagi, Shunrei~

.

**Ikki** -at-Fire_Bird

**-at-Rantai_Nebula **aku pergi dulu. Jangan berkeliaran dengan bocah-bocah itu!

.

**Judge of Hell** –at- CoolWyvern

Attention to **–at-GreatGaruda** and **–at-StrongGriffon**. Ntar malem jangan lupa kita ada janji main catur sambil ngopi bareng.

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

**–at- CoolWyvern** Beres, bro. Gua sih pasti dateng. Tau deh si **–at-GreatGaruda**. Bukannya dia ada kencan ama si cewek perkasa itu?

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-kalaJengking **Maaf baru bales, Milo. Lagi asik YMan sama Isaac. Kamu ke Aquarius aja klo mau. Sekalian kita sarapan bareng.

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Sudah selesai bersih-bersih kuil. Hari ini saya sudah janji mengajak Kiki jalan-jalan.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

**–at-StrongGriffon** WOY! Jangan ngatain cewek gua!

.

**LordOfDarkness** -at-Hades_sama

Wahai kalian para judges… jangan mulai magabut, ya! Kerja kerja!

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Berangkaaaaat! Para Saints, kalian juga g bole magabut lho yaaaa cc: om **-at-Hades_sama**

.

**Judge of Hell** –at- CoolWyvern

Lha ini Athena malah ngabur. Bukannya ada janji rapat ya? Aku udah siap2 berangkat gini.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Saatnya memanjakan diri sendiri. Ngabisin gaji bulan ini, lagian kalo sama Athena, pasti dibayarin. Bisa puas belanja deh 3

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

**–at- CoolWyvern**, lu udah mo brangkat, bro? Gua bareng dong. Lama g rusuh ke Sanctuary.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**–at- CoolWyvern**, silahkan datang. Nanti bisa langsung menemui saya di Pope's Chamber.

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

**-at-Fire_Bird** jangan begitu, nii-chan. Mereka kan teman-temanku. Nii-chan hati-hati, ya!

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

ANJIIIIRR! Jaket gue keujanan!

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Eits! Apa ini? Kenapa ada si radamabok muncul di TL? Dia mau ke Sanctuary?

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

Ketiduran lagi. Adem banget sih. Si Camus lagi marah kali ya? Sampai cosmonya nyebar kemana-mana.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Radamabok? Sapa itu, **-at-kalaJengking**?

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Leo_keren **itu si wyvern.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Ujan bikin males mandi. Mending tidur lagi… Zzz…

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-kalaJengking** #ngakakmati edan, bro! Ketauan bos-nye, mati lu."

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Perasaan isi TL ga ada yang penting. Random semua. Apa dunia ini emang udah kelewat damai? Bikin bosen #whops

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Dih! Si Radasinting itu mau ke Sanctuary ya. Mending kabur dah. Ayang **–at-CoolKas**, kencan yuuuuk~

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Gue ikutan donk. Tega lu pada ninggalin gw sendirian di Sanctuary. #poke **-at-kalaJengking –at-CoolKas**

**.**

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Eh, singa gila **-at-Leo_keren**! Dimana2 kencan itu buat pasangan doank. Ga sudi gue dikira ada main ama elu juga. Najis!

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

**-at-kalaJengking**, **-at-Leo_keren**, kalian jangan begitu donk. Rhadamanthys jangan dikata-katain begitu. Dia kan cuma Radabingung saja.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Bang **-at-Gemini_older**, pergi berdua yuk. Kemana, gitu. Suntuk nih di kuil melulu.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

Shion pasti sibuk deh abis ini. Hhh… jauh-jauh ke Sanctuary ujungnya dicuekin. Ke kuil Libra aja deh.

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

**-at-Gemini_younger** boleh banget. Ayo! Mo kemana nih?

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Oh! Para Judges mau datang? Kalau begitu lebih baik bantu-bantu _Pope_. Yang di Linimasa, kalau lagi nganggur, bantuin juga ya. #off

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Demi ye, abang gue. Rajin amat. Ya daripada bengong nganggur, ke kuil Virgo juga males, mending bantun abang deh. Abaaaang! Adekmu datang!

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Sagittarius brother ini akrab ya.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Seisi TL ga jelas semua. Tidur gua. OFF! Awas klo ada yg berani ganggu. Gua gantung di tembok!

.

**LordOfDarkness** -at-Hades_sama

Seisi Sanctuary emang pada magabut semua. Herannya, masih kompak aja. Kapan specter-ku bisa seperti itu.

.

**Flawless Beauty** –at-PandoraCayankHades

Tenang saja, **-at-Hades_sama**, jika itu kehendak anda, saya akan susun jadwal disiplin untuk semua pasukan.

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

Celaka… kalo udah gini si Rhade pasti ikut-ikutan deh. #sengajanomention

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Abis mandi. Seger. Cek TL. Nona Saori mau ke Mall? Nyusul ah. Lagian di Sanctuary juga bengong.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-kalaJengking **Kamu ini ditungguin di Kuil Aquarius malah ga dateng.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Astaga ayang **–at-CoolKas**, maap! Mentionnya kelewat! I-iya deh. Abis ini aku ke sana, ya! Jangan marah yaaaa! Jangan aniaya kalajengkingku lagi.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Anak-anakku… Daripada kalian rusuh. Ayo sini bantuin Aiolos sama Aiolia! Nanti saya kasih tambahan uang bulanan kalian.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Bahagia itu sederhana. Baru ngecek TL, ad ayg nawarin tambahan duit. Okelah. _Pope_-_sama_, saya meluncur~

Hari itu pun, dunia maya kembali rusuh oeh tingkah polah para penghuni dunia yang penuh dengan keanehan dan keabsurdan tingkat tiada terkira. Kedamaian ini sepertinya menjadi ajang untuk mereka saling membuka kartu akan aib pribadi yang dulu disembunyikan mati-matian.

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok?

Hanya Zeus yang tahu.

**Haruskah ini masih terus bersambung?**

So… Ripiu?

#diinjekgajah

Entahlah. Semakin lama semakin garing. Ayo kalo ada yg punya ide. Monggo kasih tau saya XD *author mati ide*

PS : mengenai absennya EYD disini, semua secara sengaja, karena... ya... siapa sih yg ngeTweet pake EYD sempurna macem di buku sastra? Hihihihi *ngeles doank sih ini*


	3. Chapter 3

**Tweeting Time**

Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami

Chara : All

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

**A/N : Segala jenis judul yang disebutkan di sini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam tanpa sentuhan royalti sedikitpun XD**

Minggu pagi yang damai menyelimuti lingkup Sanctuary. Para saint sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, mulai dari berlatih, atau sekedar bersantai dengan menjelajahi dunia maya.

Seperti biasa, membiarkan ke-absurd-an mereka terkuak tanpa selubung

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Semalem nonton sama **-at-Athena_Oenjoe **di Athena's Chamber. Sumpah seru banget itu film.

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Adekku cepet amat lenyapnya pagi-pagi begini. Baru juga mau dimintain tolong beli es krim.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Ayang **-at-CoolKas **mana sih? Padahal para perunggu udah minggat dari Sanctuary, tetep aja susah dicari **#pundung**

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Selamat minggu pagi para penghuni timeline. Hari yang cerah begini enaknya jalan ke kota. Siapa yang mau ikut?

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

**-at-QueenAphrodite** Aku akhirnya beli semua DVDnya lengkap. Ori lagi. Jatuh cinta sama si pirang dari asrama ular itu.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Si ikan sama Athena pada nonton. Gua diPHPin. Katanya Dite mau ngajak gua ama Shura BBQ-an **#nomention #Pertandabete**

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-SagittaMan** Abang! Abang, saya ikut, bang! Bentar mau mandi dulu. Tungguin ya, bang!

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Selamat pagi, anak-anakku. Hari minggu bukan hari bermalas-malasan. Ayo yang belum menyerahkan laporan misi kemarin, masih saya tunggu!

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**#facepalm** Pope ini ya…. Ingeeet aja =_=" *brb ngerjain laporan dulu baru kencan*

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

**-at-Leo_keren** Iya ditungguin. Lagian abang masih harus ngerjain laporan juga. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Jadi nanti cari abang di kuil Gemini, ya!

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe **nobar lagi yuk, cyiin. Di Athena's Chamber aja. Ah~ si pirang emang ganteng itu.

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Dari semalem agak g enak badan. Makasih ya, **-at-Virgo_galau**, kamu udah mau jagain aku semaleman =)

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Buseeeet! Niat balik ke panti buat tidur, malah dikerubuti bocah-bocah ini. Tau gini lama2in deh di Sanctuary.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Ini Minos ama Rhade mana sih? Katanya mau jalan bertiga, malah ngilang. Masih ngebo kali ya?

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-kalaJengking **saya ada di collosseum, mengawasi calon saint latihan.

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

Selamat minggu pagi, timeline. Semoga ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Anggie bete deh tuh. Ya… ga nyalahin sih. Apa aku ajak ke kota aja bareng Aiolos, ya?

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Jih, si abang mah…. Aku yg ogah kalo disuruh ngampirin ke Gemini. Ogah banget liat abang sendiri pacaran. Sumpah =3=

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Udah pagi ya? #ngulet Ga rugi ngungsi ke kuilnya Milo. Ga ada yang gangguin **#tidurlagi**

.

**Flawless Beauty** –at-PandoraCayankHades

Diajak jalan sama Yang Mulia **-at-Hades_sama**. Harus tampil sempurna nih. Mau nonton lho, jangan pada iri, ya.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Sepertinya **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**-sama dan **-at-QueenAphrodite** sedang heboh membicarakan film penyihir berkacamata bulat.

.

**Judge of Hell** –at- CoolWyvern

**–at-GreatGaruda** kamu ini pagi begini udah berisik. Selesaikan kerjaanmu dulu, baru habis itu kita santai! **–at-StrongGriffon** juga!

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

Salam pagi dari Goroho. Hayo jangan lupa latihan pagi! **#senam**

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Kalo ngerjain laporan bareng **-at-SagittaMan** pasti cepet selesai. Jadi bisa ikut jalan ke kota. Refrehing.

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Wah! Dibawain bubur sama **-at-sruduk_ah**. Makasih banget lho, Aldy. Kamu emang perhatian.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

SELESAAAAIII! Ayang **-at-CoolKas**~ aku susul ke sana ya! Jangan ngabur, loh!

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

Huh? Udah pagi ya? Mimpi gua asik banget deh, untung g kejebak selamanya di sono **#lirik** **–at-SweetestDream.**

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

**-at-CoolKas **Eh, si ganteng nimbrung. Kamu juga nonton? **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**.

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

Habis ziarah ke makam mama. Mamaku tetap cantik seperti biasa. **#cintamama**

.

**The Only Hypnos** –at-SweetestDream

**–at-StrongGriffon **Apa, kamu? Perlu dikurung beneran di penjara mimpi punya anak-anak saya?

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Okeh… Saga bakalan ikut jalan. Bang… adek lo pasangannya sapa, bang. Keder juga mau ngajakin Marin. Ngajak Shaka aja deh.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Lega Mu udah mau makan dan demamnya sudah turun. Tapi masih g rela ninggalin dia berdua sama si banteng ini.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**#selfnoted** Ga mampir kuil Aries. Kaya'nya panas deh di sana.

.

**Ikki** -at-Fire_Bird

**#tepokjidatHyoga** belom move on juga ini bocah sebiji.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**-at-Virgo_galau** SHAKAAA! IKUT GUE KENCAN, YUUUK!

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-QueenAphrodite -at-Athena_Oenjoe **saya lebih memilih membaca novelnya. Sering jadi inspirasi menulis fanfiction.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Lho! **-at-CoolKas** tahu fanfiction juga? **-at-QueenAphrodite**

**.**

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

**-at-Leo_keren **sampai dunia kiamat pun saya TIDAK SUDI kencan sama kamu.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

**-at-aSHURA** lu ama si **-at-SagittaMan** mau ke kota? GUA IKUT, BRO!

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Mendarat dengan manis di sebelah ayang **-at-CoolKas **yang lagi mensyenan ama Dite n Athena. Ngomongin apa jg ga tau deh.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe **ga tau?! **-at-CoolKas **itu termasuk penulis fanfic yang banyak fans-nya lho. Termasuk aku. Coba deh baca karya dia!

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

Udah seger gua. Kerjaan bereslah, ada si Lune. Mana nih si **–at-Balron _Lune**? Belom laporan juga udah jam segini.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Aiolos dan Saga laporannya lengkap seperti biasa. Dan Milo… laporannya lebih seperti karangan liburan musim panas. Ya… biarlah **#pasrah**

**.**

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Yak! Rhade ama Minos udah siap. Saatnya melepaskan diri dari kepenatan kerjaan. Come on, bro!

.

**The Only Thanatos** –at-SweetestDeath

**–at-SweetestDream **Kalem aja. Ayo ke sini. Kita main catur seperti biasa. Aku sudah siapkan teh kesukaanmu.

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Ikki juga g sadar dia belom bisa move on dari adeknya =_= Duh, temen-temen gue….

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

**-at-QueenAphrodite -at-CoolKas **Ciyus? Mau dooonk! Bagi link ya! Lewat kepiting aja.

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Yang mau ikutan ke kota, ngumpul di gerbang depan Sanctuary, ya. Siapa aja boleh ikut asal tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Maaf **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**-sama. Maksudnya lewat kepiting itu bagaimana, ya? **-at-QueenAphrodite**

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Aduh, **-at-CoolKas**. Kepiting = cancer = Deathmask. Singkatan nama Deathmask kan DM. Kalo di tweet berarti…?

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Pasrah gue diseret **–at-TopengMati**. Akhirnya ketemu juga sama Aiolos n Saga.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Akhirnya jalan sendiri deh ga pake pasangan. Abang ih… kalo ada Saga pasti adeknya dilupain.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-QueenAphrodite** Oh… baiklah. Saya mengerti. Segera dikirim, ya, **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**-sama.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Kaya'nya pada mau ke kota tuh. Ikutan ah. **#nyeretCamus**

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **Makasih kiriman tehnya. Teh China memang beda.

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Gold Saint juga ada yang g bisa move on. Astaga….

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Nyet… siang amat bangun, gue? wOAOw Cek te el, si abang malah kencan. Lupa adek lu, bang? Pamit kek **#bete**

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Haduh si Shaka ya. Kalo udah gitu horor banget. Ngalah deh daripada jadi korban Rikudou Rinne. #**cabut**

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Siap baca fic punya Camus. Wah! Banyak. Ada fic si warlock ganteng itu juga. Kenapa dia g bikin fic ttg vampir berkilau itu juga sih?

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Mu udah tidur lagi. Semoga habis ini dia sembuh. Kasihan liat dia lemas begitu. Tapi tetep masih bisa senyum.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Dibuat mupeng….

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

Lah. Bukannya itu si pemanah dari Sanctuary? Rombongan begitu? Mau ngapain mereka?

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion** kapan-kapan mainlah ke Goroho. Kita minum the sambil menikmati air terjun.

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Tidak sengaja bertemu para Judges. Akhirnya jadi jalan bareng. Ya… semoga ini baik untuk kelangsungan perdamaian.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Ngabur ke Athena's Chamber ah. FGan bareng. Cihuy banget deh.

.

**Judge of Hell** –at- CoolWyvern

Dari saint sebanyak ini, yang terlihat waras cuma Aiolos. Salut sama dia yang tetap bisa tenang.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

#scrolling Rate M-nya…. Jangan-jangan ini… Based on true story, ya? #colek **-at-QueenAphrodite**

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Sekalian beli bahan buat BBQ. Bodo deh Dite ikut apa kagak. Bete gua!

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

**-at-Athena_Oenjoe** kaya'nya sih emang begitu XD Epic deh. Kira-kira Milo tau g ya?

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

Nyimak TL, rasanya haru liat anak-anakku para saint bisa jalan sama judges. Semoga mereka bisa tetap akrab seperti ini.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

RT **-at-Roshi_Dohko**: Nyimak TL, rasanya haru liat anak-anakku para saint bisa jalan sama judges. Semoga mereka bisa tetap akrab seperti ini.

Hari minggu itu pun berlalu dengan damai. Setidaknya itulah yang terpantau dari lini masa tentang kegiatan para penghuninya.

Setelah ini entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan dunia maya mereka di sela kesibukan masing-masing untung menyelesaikan urusan di dunia mereka sendiri.

Sepertinya memang hanya Zeus yang menyimpan jawaban dari semua kelakuan para penghuni lini masa ini. Atau mungkin... bahkan Zeuz pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

**Status tamat dipertanyakan**

GYAAAAAH! Saya hadir lagi membawa sebuah fic absurd tingkat tidak terkira. Semoga masih bisa terhibur dengan segala omongan gaje di atas.

*kemudian saya terbang*


	4. Chapter 4

**Tweeting Time**

Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami

Chara : All

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

**A/N : Segala jenis judul, merek atau apapun yang disebutkan di sini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam tanpa sentuhan royalti sedikitpun XD**

Hujan kembali mengguyur tanah Sanctuary. Seperti biasa, jika alam sedang menangis seperti ini, kegiatan para saint Athena akan menjadi sedikit magabut, alias makan gaji buta, alias jadi malas beraktivitas. Dan seperti biasa juga, dunia maya menjadi pelarian mereka untuk membunuh waktu.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Hujan deras begini… jadi bingung mau ngapain.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

YES! UJAN! *ga jadi nyuci*

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Hujannya deras sekali sejak semalam. Apa kabar di Goroho, ya? **-at-Roshi_Dohko** di sana hujan tidak?

.

**Jamir Mu** -at-Kambing_Muda

Untung jemuran sudah saya angkat semalam. Nah… hari ini lebih baik saya temani **–at-Jamir_Kiki** latihan.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

SELAMAT PAGI, DUNIA! Rasanya hujan begini jadi pingin jogging keliling Sanctuary.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion** di sini cerah sekali cuacanya. Oh iya, Shion. Kau tahu, kemarin aku menemukan gelas yang kau berikan padaku. Kau ingat?

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

Adikku yang satu ini ya… kebo banget sih. Hujan petir begini masih juga bisa tidur pulas.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Haaah~ untuuuung kebunku udah diamankan. Bisa bahaya buat mawar2 cantikku kalau sampe kena ujan begini.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Hujan. Haruskah saya menerima saja undangan ke Underworld? Lagipula saya penasaran juga dengan sistem kerja di sana.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **iya. Aku ingat. Itu gelas yang aku berikan saat kau meninggalkan Sanctuary dulu, kan? Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya =)

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

DUINGIIIIN! ASDFGHJKL! Ayang **-at-CoolKas**~ cosmonya turunin dikit napa? wOAOw

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

P-Pope… pake… emoticon? #gosokmata

.

**Judge of Hell** –at- CoolWyvern

Silahkan datang, **-at-Virgo_galau**. Kita bisa bicara tentang sistem Underworld dan Sanctuary.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Lho? Sanctuary ujan? Padahal niatnya mau balik ke sana. Bosen nih di Jepang.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **tentu saja. Pemberianmu pasti akan aku jaga baik-baik. Lalu, apa kau masih menyimpan pena yang kuberikan padamu?

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

**-at-Gemini_older** sudah. Biarkan Kanon istirahat. Dia kan baru kembali dari misinya di tanah jauh. Lagipula dia bela2in pulang ke Sanctuary, lho.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Eh~ ada notif imel. Eeeeh! Si Camus apdet. **#senggol -at-Athena_Oenjoe**

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Lagi-lagi masak kebanyakan. Woooi! Yang belom sarapan ke kuil Taurus, ya! Ada curry enak!

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Ada yang bilang sarapan? Oh! Si **-at-sruduk_ah**. Gua ke sana sekarang, bro!

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **tentu saja masih. Bahkan tetap kupakai untuk menandatangani dokumen penting.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

**-at-QueenAphrodite** ciyusan, ciiiin? Segera ke TKP. Moga2 fic kemaren apdet XD

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Bangun tidur, si abang ngilang. Baca TL, Pope ama Roshi malah ngumbar kemesraan #**facepalm**

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Kaget si Saga mendadak ke Kuil Sagittarius. Sampai basah kuyub begitu. Kenapa dia g bawa payung, sih?

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Baiklah… daripada saya menganggur… lebih baik ke Underworld. **-at-Aries_Shion**-sama. Saya permisi. Tolong jangan dicari.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

Ah. Tentu saja, Shaka. Sampaikan salam hormat dari saya pada tiga Judges.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

AAARGH! HATIKU! #minum Busyet deh, si ganteng satu ini. Kalo bikin fic, ya… bikin kyaaaa~ gitu.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

*gegulingan di kuil Aquarius* ngangguuuur~ dicuekin si ayang yg udah ngadep leptop. Bhuuu… #**manyun**

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion** Wah! Padahal pena itu usianya juga sudah tua. Masih bisa dipakai ternyata. Kau memang jago merawat. Ha ha ha ha.

.

**Kambing Kecil **–at-Jamir_Kiki

Yeeeeey! Guru **-at-Kambing_Muda** bilang kemampuan telekinesisku makin bagus.

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

KYAAAAAH! ABANG PIRANG GANTENG DARI ASRAMA ULAR! Saya mau punya pacar kaya' kamu.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **ini kan benda berharga. Wajarlah aku jaga…. Emm… Dohko… kapan kau bisa ke Sanctuary? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.

.

**Princess of Rose** -at-QueenAphrodite

Hnggg! Kaya'nya aku harus ngerusuh ke kuil Aquarius deh.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Sumpah! Ga kuat baca TL! Zeus! Athena! Kenapa mereka itu mesra sekali #**Orz**

.

**Aiolos** -at-SagittaMan

Membunuh waktu sambil main game sama Saga. Ternyata dia jago juga. Sejak tadi aku belum pernah menang.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Rapat dadakan sama Rhade n Minos. Ternyata ada si Virgo datang. Makhluk yg satu ini keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **Ada apa? Sepertinya sedang susah. Tapi kurasa tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku sibuk mengurusi si Genbu. Kau tahu sendiri gimana anak itu.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

NOOOO! Heh, **-at-QueenAphrodite**, jangan berani2 lo dateng ke kuil Aquarius!

.

**The Only Hypnos** –at-SweetestDream

Oh… si Gold Saint Virgo ada di Underwold. Sebenarnya saya penasaran dengan dia yang disebut 'Man Closest to God' itu.

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Kalo ada Deathmask sama Shura, dijamin makanan sebanyak apa juga pasti ludes. Apalagi kalo ada Milo sama Aiolia. Bisa2 jebol dapurku.

.

**Just Minos** –at-StrongGriffon

Sumpah ngantuk.

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

Sepertinya **–at-Jamir_Kiki **seneng banget di puji sama Mu. Berlatih yang giat ya, Kiki. Kamu pasti jadi saint yang kuat kelak.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **Apa Genbu masih tidak berinat menjadi saint? Kalau begitu ajak saja dia ke Sanctuary supaya bisa melihat langsung latihan di sini.

.

**Kanon Funky** -at-Gemini_younger

Tidur lagilah. Nganggur juga.

.

**Iblis Neraka** -at-aSHURA

Ga – bisa – gerak. Kekenyangan. Kalap makan. Masakan si Aldy makin superb aja.

.

**Kambing Kecil **–at-Jamir_Kiki

Makasih, ya, **-at-Rantai_Nebula**. Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa menjadi penerus Master Mu!

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion **Hm… benar juga ya? Okelah. Aku bicara dulu sama dia. Kalau masih bandel juga, mungkin aku suruh Shiryuu saja yg menyeretnya.

.

**Kambing Kecil **–at-Jamir_Kiki

Sudah selesai latihan, saatnya mandi! Habis itu bikin stew sama Master Mu. Yaaay~

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Bocah mini sebiji ini sombong nian. Gadgetnya aja apel gigit begitu. #**nomention**

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Sumpah merinding sendiri liat eyang dan kakek mesra2an begitu. Tapi… salut mereka bisa awet sampe selama ini. 200 tahun, men OAO

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Kenapa buah?! Woy, petugas dapur! Lu pada g punya daging ato gimana? *tapi gue g brani marah2 di bawah pelototan si Rhade*

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

Enak juga jogging di tengah guyuran hujan. Saatnya mandi air hangat dan ngungsi cari makan. Hmm… Ke tempat Aldebaran aja kali ya? Ato Mu?

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Berhubung lagi dicuekin Camus, konsul ke **-at-Aries_Shion **ah~

.

**Swan Man** -at-Ice_Hyouga

Lagi nongkrong bareng **–at-AnotherIceman**. Abis ini ke Sanctuary deh, sambang Master Camus.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Tidak disangka sampai disuguhi makan siang. Ternyata sebenarnya para specter itu punya sopan santun juga #**nooffense**

.

**GoddesOfWar** -at-Athena_Oenjoe

Panas mataku baca 12k. Tapi bagusnya pake bangeeeeeeet! **-at-CoolKas**! Kamu jadi novelis saja! Ini perintah Athena!

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Tepar di kuil Taurus. Mending di sini terus dah. Numpang makan gratis. Yg punya rumah ga protes kok.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **dibicarakan saja. Aku menunggu kedatangan kalian di sini. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bicara…

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Si Shura sama Deathmask kaya'nya g niat pulang deh. G masalah. Aku seneng bisa masak buat orang banyak. Ha ha ha ha…

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-kalaJengking** Apa yang mau kamu konsultasikan, Milo? Datang saja ke Pope's Chamber.

.

**OneEyed Kraken** –at-AnotherIceman

Meluncur ke Sanctuary bersama Hyoga. Kaya'nya si Kanon juga lagi ada di sana.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Aries_Shion **Di sini aja deh, Pope. Cuma mau tanya, gimana sih caranya jaga hubungan biar tetap awet? #**widegrin**

**.**

**OneEyed Kraken** –at-AnotherIceman

Master **-at-CoolKas **saya dan **-at-Ice_Hyouga **segera meluncur ke Sanctuary!

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Leo_keren** Bro~ gue ikutan main donk. Sumpah bete dicuekin Camus. Lu mau ke mana? Aldy apa Mu?

.

**Al the Taurus** -at-sruduk_ah

Oi kalian berdua, **-at-kalaJengking**, **-at-Leo_keren**, udah sini ke tempatku aja. Kita pesta! Ada Deathmask ama Shura nih.

.

**Aiolia Setia** -at-Leo_keren

**at-kalaJengking**? Ke kuil si Aldy aja. Noh udah dimensyen!

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-kalaJengking ***ahem* sepertinya hal itu tidak pantas dibicarakan di depan umum, Milo.

.

**TheOnlyLibra** -at-Roshi_Dohko

**-at-Aries_Shion** Baiklah~ aku jadi g tega nolak. Besok aku berangkat ke Sanctuary. Jgn keberatan kalau aku ajak semua muridku.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**–at-AnotherIceman -at-Ice_Hyouga** baiklah. Saya tunggu di Sanctuary. Saya ingin tahu kemajuan kalian.

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

Camus ah~ mensyen si angsa sama si kraken aja dibales. Mensyenku dicuekin #**pundunglagi **Ya udalah. **-at-sruduk_ah **gue ke sana skg!

.

**Mighty Milo** -at-kalaJengking

**-at-Aries_Shion** ah Pope begitu amat? Kasih tau donk resepnya. Aku yakin yg lain juga pengen tau.

.

**Mr. Shun** -at-Rantai_Nebula

Hyoga mau ke Sanctuary sama Isaac? Apa aku juga ke sana juga ya? Bosen sendirian.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Akhirnya beres juga. Buset si Rhade, kuat juga ngomong sama si Virgo itu. Yang denger aja capek ==

.

**Kambing Kecil **–at-Jamir_Kiki

Waiii~ *baca TL* Roushi mau ke Sanctuary sama murid2nya. Sanctuary bakal rame lagi nih.

.

**Aiacos **–at-GreatGaruda

Dan Minos malah udah molor aja #**facepalm**

.

**Saga Cakep** -at-Gemini_older

**-at-Gemini_younger** dari pada kamu tidur seharian, mending beberes kamar, sana. Sudah seperti gudang saja itu.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

Maaf, **-at-Athena_Oenjoe**-sama. Saya harus menolak perintah itu. Posisi sebagai Gold Saint sudah cukup menyita waktu saya.

.

**Ice Prince** -at-CoolKas

**-at-kalaJengking **percuma balas mention kalau kamu ada di dekat saya. Bisa ngobrol langsung, kok. Jangan mengacau di kuil orang, ya?!

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-Roshi_Dohko **Aku malah senang kalau Sanctuary jadi ramai. Mengingatkan pada masa lalu. Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatangan kalian.

.

**Pope Shion** -at-Aries_Shion

**-at-kalaJengking **sungguh, itu bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa dibahas di sini.

.

**Shaka** -at-Virgo_galau

Ursan di Underwold sudah selesai. Ini akan jadi laporan yang bagus untuk Pope. Sekarang waktunya pulang ke Sanctuary.

.

**Deathmask** -at-TopengMati

Oryaaaah! Milo ama Aiolia dateeeeng! Good! Let's Party, Brooo!

.

**Pegasus Sakti **-at-SeiYeaah

Seharian g nongol TL… dan sama sekali ga ada yang mensyen #**sedih**

**.**

Meski hujan mengguyur rasanya kehidupan di dunia maya masih akan tetap diisi oleh segala curahan hati para penghuninya. Dan sepertinya ke-absurd-an ini masih akan terus berlanjut… entah sampai kapan.

**Status tamat *tetap* dipertanyakan**

Krik moment-lah.

Semoga ini masih bisa dinikmati. Yang penasaran sama resep awet ala Pope Shion, silahkan dimensyen sendiri ya #heh #manabisa #dicaplok

So…. Review?


End file.
